Dragon Ball: The Arrival of Mia
by lavaangel
Summary: What would happen if Goku wasn't the only Sayin on Earth. What might have happened differently?


__

__

A/N: this fic is about what would happen if Goku wasn't the only Sayin that ended up on Earth. What changes might have happened? Also, this fic is dedicated to my sis, who watches Dragon Ball like a mad person. Lol. I don't know a whole lot about Dragon Ball so please excuse some mistakes I might make and any OOC ness.

Discliamer: I do not own Dragon Ball. And I don't think I really want to either. Lol.

**__******

Dragon Ball: The Arrival of Mia

Chapter 1

__

Song: Dragon ball, gotta find that Dragon ball. Don't stop until you got them all, the seven magic balls. It's all you gotta do to have your wish come true. Get that Dragon ball, Dragon ball. The greatest test of all is to find that seventh ball. Danger all around you...villains everywhere. Evil, it surrounds you. Keep on searching, but beware. Goku and Mia will show you. They're gonna help their friends today. Goku and Mia will show you. The pair will stop at nothing to save the day.

_"Bulma, are we there yet?" Goku complained from the back of the moter bike. "I'm awful hungry."_

_"Since when are you not!" Bulma yelled glancing back, which ended up being a mistake._

_"**BLAM**!"_

_They hit a rather large dinosaur. Bulma and Goku were sent flying from the impact._

_Bulma landed in a tree, Goku landed on his head._

_"Rooorrr!!" the giant t-rex screamed. It slowly made it's way toward Bulma, who was still in the tree._

_Bulma noticed this and began screaming. "Goku! Help me! I'm too beautiful to be eaten!"_

_Goku unfortunally had hit his head on a rock and had been knocked out. The rather large rock was in pieces._

_Meanwhile a little girl was walking through the woods. She was looking for some berries to take home to her mom._

_The girl cocked her head to the side as she heard a woman screaming._

_"Sounds like someone's in trouble," the girl said to herself. She ran towards the voice._

_The t-rex had picked Bulma up and was looking at her like she was a pot roast or something._

_"Hey put her down!" the girl yelled, taking up a battle stance in front of the t-rex._

_The t-rex roared loudly and dropped Bulma, who quickly ran to where Goku was slowly begging to come to. The t-rex began to run towards the girl._

_"Hey little girl, you'd better watch out! This thing is hungry!" Bulma yelled in warning to her._

_The girl simply dodged to the side, jumped up high, and sent a strong kick the the back of the rex's head. The thing looked suprised for a moment before it fell over knocked out cold._

_Bulma looked confused. She looked from the dino to the girl and back again. "Whoa, good kick," was all Bulma could say. It was then Goku fully woke up._

_Goku looked at the girl and smilled. "Hello, I'm Goku." He walked over to where she was standing. "Did you beat this monster yourself?"_

_Bulma was glancing at the girl curiously. She looked to be around Goku's age. She had black hair like Goku only her's wasn't as spikey, it was just past her shoulders and tended to curl up at the bottom. She was wearing a gray martial arts outfit. Something was strange about her, only Bulma couldn't point it out at the time._

_"Yea," the girl said smilling. "My name's Mia. Nice to meet you Goku."_

_It was then Goku saw something twitching behind the girl. "Hey you have a tail too!"_

_"What!" Bulma yelled running up to the girl and looking behind her in shock. "That's not possible is it? How can there be two kids running around with tails?" Bulma sat down in shock._

_Mia just grinned and swished her tail back and forth._ _"Why don't you two come to my place for lunch?" she asked grinning._

"I don't see why not," Bulma said reaching down to pat the little girl on the head. "We have four dragon balls so far. I think we can take a little break."

"I don't see why not," Bulma said reaching down to pat the little girl on the head. "We have four dragon balls so far. I think we can take a little break."

__

Oolong who until then had been hiding in a tree stepped foward to introduce himself. "Lunch huh? Sounds good to me."

Bulma exploded at this. "How dare you! You run off at the first sight of trouble, then have the nerve to show up when food is mentioned."

A little further away a certain someone was spying on them from behind a large pile of rocks.

That's all so far for chapter 1. In the next chapter the bandit Yamcha makes an appearence. Goku and Mia team up. And Goku pigs out. All this in the next eppisode of Dragon Ball. Also please read and review, any advice you can give me would be appreciated.

lavaangel


End file.
